Have the Notes
Have the Notes is the 51st episode of Creepy Cryptid Friends. Roles Starring role *Floppy *Lyre and Lyra Featuring role *Yet-E *Wendy *Cupcake *Iclyn *Ness *Lucerna Appearance *Jersey *Susa *Hodag *Kelpy *Rinth Plot Floppy is seen collecting some horns and currently caught Jersey, who fell into her trap and having his head cracked up. The horns she collected seem valuable for her and needs to find more. Floppy later heard someone playing a flute nearby and revealed to be Lyra. Floppy sees the female jackalope and hiding inside the bush. She awares that Lyra is blind after not seeing and aware of Yet-E stealing an apple in front of her and also not affected by Susa's eyes. Floppy decided to catch her with her net until she spotted and attracted by a male jackalope nearby, Lyre. Floppy somehow stopped and bashfully greets Lyre, also trying to hide her net. Lyre seems suspicious and trying to covers his twin Lyra. Lyre points and asking what's at Floppy's back and Floppy casually throws it away. In other area, Hodag is seen getting attacked by Wendy. The net anyway caught Wendy's head and causing her to falls into Kelpy's lake, who is later mauls Wendy underwater. Floppy trying to get close to Lyre and gives Lyra's apple back from Yet-E(who is actually turned into stone by Susa earlier). Lyre seems okay with this and sees nothing bad comes from Floppy. Cupcake later appears charging towards Floppy because she stole his horn. Lyre sees this as a threat for Lyra and blowing him away with his lyre. Cupcake splattered and breaks the trail of ice, tossing walking Iclyn into Ness' mouth, who is later died when his whole head frozen. Floppy takes Lyre wondering into the forest and shows her "valuable" stuff. Lyre also takes Lyra with him. Floppy somehow still thinking of catching Lyra for her horns but seems distracted by the melody the twins make from their instruments. Floppy suddenly steps into her own bear trap, which slices her leg off. Floppy telling Lyre that she's okay until she triggers another bear trap, slices her arm. The bag of horns that carried by Floppy falls in front of the twins. Lyre sees the horns and thinking Floppy actually wanted to attack him and Lyra. Floppy trying to run away but the melody from Lyra's flute causing her to sleep but falls into the bag of horns. She woke up again and screams in pain as she impaled by multiple horns. The melody of the flute also affects flying Lucerna, who actually turned into her stone form when she sleeps, crushes Floppy below. Lyre is shocked by this and decided to take oblivious Lyra away from the place. The episode ends when hornless Rinth finally found his horns, but still lost inside the forest. Deaths *Jersey's head is cracked into the ground. (death not seen) *Yet-E is turned into stone. *Wendy is eaten by Kelpy. *Cupcake splattered into the ice. *Iclyn eaten by Ness. *Ness' head is frozen. *Floppy is crushed by Lucerna. Injuries *Floppy's leg and arm are sliced off by her own bear traps and later impaled by horns she collected. Trivia *This marks the debut of Lyre and Lyra. *This marks Iclyn's first death. *Lyra who actually not trying to attack someone, unintentionally killing Floppy by putting Lucerna to sleep. *The title is a pun of "have the hots", which actually means strongly attracted to someone. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Episode Category:Debut Episodes